


Tender

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [15]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Community: vc_media, Drabble Dimanche, Drabbles, Gen, VC, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the weekly Drabble Dimanche challenge in the Live Journal community vc_media.<br/>The title is also the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender

When his fangs rend tender flesh and the blood flows over his tongue in a shockingly heated red wave, everything fades back to insignificance. His thoughts become disjointed and hazy, secondary to the tide of bliss that he can feel in every vein and artery, tingling right through to the minute, threaded capillaries pulsing beneath the shell of his white skin.

He feels the feeble struggling of his chosen ones, those mortals both innocent and not, and that too seems distant, fielded cleanly with a tightening of his arm or the inevitable weakness of oncoming death. He loves them for their gift.


End file.
